ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/8
7 - Previous - Next - 9 (Frisk and Sans meet Alphys at the CORE entrance as Sans is waving goodbye to Frisk) SANS: see ya later frisk. ALPHYS: Well then Frisk, are you ready to enter the CORE? FRISK: Sure thing Alphys, it will be impossible but soon I will get back home in piece. ALPHYS: Um, h-hey, this might sound strange, but... c-can I tell you something Frisk? Before I met you I d-didn’t really... I didn’t really like myself very much. For a long time I f-felt like a total screwup. FRISK: Hey it's not your fault Alphys, because you can make sure that it will be helpful by without ending up letting everyone down. ALPHYS: Guiding you has made me feel a lot better about myself. So... thanks for letting me help you. Uhhh, anyway, we’re almost to the CORE. Go through there and you’ll get right to the palace! Come on! (Alphys leads Frisk to the CORE, and the two watch as a modular part slides away, moved by two shadowy monsters) ALPHYS: H-huh? Who are they? Nobody else is supposed to be here... Anyway, let’s j-just take the elevator up! (The elevator isn’t working) FRISK: What? The elevator should be working or something... ALPHYS: (realized) Oh I got an idea, how about we can enter the other room that will get us to the higher room. (Frisk nods as she and Alphys were walking until they the platforms were been changed as it split up) ALPHYS: (shocked) Oh dear! This is not good! FRISK: Don't worry Alphys, we have to calm down. So we have to split up to meet again as we can stop Mettaton. ALPHYS: (calmed) Okay then, I'll see you at the other side Frisk! (Frisk and Alphys runs off as Frisk is encountered many monsters as she spared them all, during the journey, Frisk found a disco light door that it was Mettaton who lives there) METTATON: OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT’S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. FRISK: Alright then Mettaton, it was the time I have to reprogramming from your malfunctioning with Alphys help. METTATON: WHAT? "MALFUNCTION" AND YOU WANT TO "REPROGRAMMING" ME? (laughs) DARLING, GET REAL. DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU BEEN FOOLING OF? FRISK: (confused) What are you talking about? There is no-way that someone is tricked me. METTATON: BUT DARLING, THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN "ACT". ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. FRISK: You must been joking me around Mettaton. METTATON: OH REALLY? WELL, SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. AND SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT. AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. (snaps his fingers at the screen is shown Alphys is waiting at the door leading to them) DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? (Alphys notice as she runs to the door) ALPHYS: Hang on Frisk, I'm coming! FRISK: Alphys, hurry! METTATON: AH AH AHH, ALPHYS. NO BREAKING IN FOR OUR LAST SHOW! (Mettaton snaps his fingers as the door is automatic shut closed which Alphys is trapped outside as she knocks the door many times but no vial) ALPHYS: Oh no! Frisk, I'm trapped outisde! Th-th-the door just locked itself! METTATON: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!! (the platform is rising up) REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!! ON OUR NEW SHOW... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" FRISK: (quickie call to Alphys) Alphys, I need your help! How can I stop him? ALPHYS: I...it's okay Frisk, don't panic there is the way. You know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... vulnerable. FRISK: Great idea, thanks Alphys. (turns off the phone) Hey Mettaton! METTATON: YES DARLING? FRISK: Uhh.... There's a mirror behind you, do you think that you're be handsome in the finale? METTATON: YO... YOUR RIGHT! I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT! (turns around revealed a switch) HMM... STRANGE... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS IT...? FRISK: (run towards the switch and presses it) Yes! I did it! METTATON: (realized Frisk switched the button) DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? (Mettaton dropped his microphone as he was going out of control when it brightens when...) METTATON: Oh yes... (Everything was dark as the spotlights turned on as the platform was changed to stage show as the smoke is covering Mettaton but except he wasn't a rectangle robot but a humanoid look) METTATON: Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... (the smokes were gone, revealing his true looks) ABSOLUTELY beautiful! ALPHYS: (calling Frisk) Oops... (chuckles) Sorry, I thought that switch turn him off but... I didn't known he have the transformation switch. FRISK: (neutral but not angry) Alphys... I'm disappointing in you. ALPHYS: Hey it's okay, look here's the way to beat him. You see these's ratings up there? (Frisk look up that it was the viewers rating system at it have about 6000 views) ALPHYS: Now you have to entertain everyone in the stage show that you have to get at 10,000 or 12,000 views that make Mettaton happy in piece, then maybe he can let you go. FRISK: Great idea Alphys. (turn off the phone as she thinks really hard) METTATON: Now it's time for... Lights! (the spotlights are on) Camera! (MTT camera crew setting the camera on live) Action! (The door open the entire MTT fans as they were excited to see Mettaton when the viewer rating was slightly going up) METTATON: You got that darling? I'm the idol everyone craves. Now... smile for the camera! (Frisk saw the sky-blue light that she have to stop moving as the light passes thought, Frisk thinking when she got an idea) FRISK: Hey Mettaton! (Mettaton looks at her, as she does the pose) (The audiences excited as it getting the viewer rating is raising) METTATON: Not bad for a dance darling, but what if you get away when things are blowing up! (Mettaton summon the bombers and army mini versions of Mettaton as Frisk is calling Alphys) FRISK: Alphys I was going to crush, what could I do? ALPHYS: Don't you worry Frisk, I will installing your phone in about few seconds... (Frisk is dodging the mini-Mettatons kissing blows as Alphys quickly setting Frisk's phone) ALPHYS: Almost.... There! Now press the button! (Frisk press the button on the phone as it shoot the yellow bullet at mini-Mettaton) FRISK: I... it shoot? ALPHYS: Yeah, you can shoot you like. But it didn't harm a monsters, luckily you can get pass the mini-Mettatons. FRISK: Awesome! Thank you very much Alphys! METTATON: Oooh, it's time for a pop quiz! Tell anything that you like darling. FRISK: Uhh.... Is it the... legs? METTATON: That's right, Legs was the correct answer! (The viewer rating is rising up very good at it almost to the milestone, scene cuts to Grillby's where Sans (drinking the ketchup) and Papyrus were sitting when Sans watching television and he was surprised that Frisk is dancing with Mettaton by spitting the ketchup at Grillby) SANS: wow. look papyrus, it's frisk! PAPYRUS: (surprised) OH MY GOSH! FRISK WAS ON THE TELEVISION WITH METTATON! THAT WAS EVEN MORE BETTER!! (Scene cuts back to Frisk and Mettaton almost done dancing as the viewer rating is reached 12,000 as Mettaton was excited) METTATON: Ooh, look at these ratings!!! This is the most viewers I've ever had!!! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me... ... Before I leave the underground forever!! Let's see who calls in first! (calling a random viewer) Hi, you're on TV! What do you have to say on this, our last show??? NAPSTABLOOK: ..... oh........ hi... mettaton... METTATON: (realized) Blo... Blooky? NAPSTABLOOK: I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously... (The audiences awwing as Mettaton is feel happy) NAPSTABLOOK: I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? (The audiences were sad) NAPSTABLOOK: I'll miss you... mettaton...... (hangs up) METTATON: No, wait! Wait, Bl... H... he already hung up. ... I-I'll take another caller! MTT FAN #1 (POSSIBLY PAPYRUS): METTATON, YOUR SHOW MADE US SO HAPPY! MTT FAN #2: Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you. MTT FAN #3: Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart. (All callers were hung up as Mettaton is feeling sadness and happy) METTATON: Everyone... Thank you so much. ... Darling... FRISK: Just call me Frisk, Mettaton. METTATON: Right... Frisk... Perhaps... It might be better if I stay here a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters... They only have me. If I left... The underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. So... I think I'll have to delay my big debut. FRISK: It's okay Mettaton, some celebrities were not getting some popularity but if you somehow you show them about yourself that it will make you popular and even earning more fans. METTATON: Yeah... which that you have danced with me... you've proven to be very strong. Perhaps... Even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity. Ha, ha... It's all for the best, anyway. The truth is, this form's energy consumption is... Inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and... Well. I'll be alright. Knock 'em dead, Frisk. (looks at the audiences) Everyone... Thank you. You've been a great audience! (turn off due to his battery power) (Scene cuts back to Grillby's as Papyrus was happy and Sans were very pleased) PAPYRUS: WOWIE! FRISK WILL KNOW SHE CAN DO IT FOR METTATON. AND IT WAS CRAZY THAT I GOT MY FIRST CALL IN THE TELEVISION! ISN'T RIGHT SANS? SANS: heh. yeah, frisk did a really great job for sparing mettaton. so papyrus, you can go back home i've better check how frisk is doing. PAPYRUS: SURE THING BROTHER. YOU BETTER MAKE SURE IF YOU GOT BACK HOME FOR MY BEDTIME STORIES. SANS: rightly paps. also grillby, put it on my tab. (walk off to the door and teleport off) 7 - Previous - Next - 9 Category:Transcripts